My pack plus or minus 7
by Wolfenmoon
Summary: Xy pronounced ky is a wolf human hybrid in an institue in Georgia. What happens when they her pack meets the flock? Rated T incase. REVIEW! No flames please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a random story that I started writing durring science class. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! I can dream though. All characters not connected with the origional Maximum Ride cast, belong to me though. **

**Xy:**

The funny thing about life is that it gets screwed up so easily. I mean that if you look back on your life, you will see that there are things that you should have done differently. You will also see that life is a circle and that if you don't fix some things, then they will come back and haunt you until you do. This I just found out. I know, it's a laugh. I just found all this out and I'm already 15 years old. Today seems to be my day for learning things because I'm about to go to a real school for the first time ever. This also means that I'm out of my cage for 6 hours-- yay! But wait, you don't know, do you? So before we go forward, let's go backward.

My name is Xi Cedar. I was born in the Rocky Mountains in a small den next to a lake and within howling distance of a neighboring pack. I was the youngest of the wolf pups and had the den all to myself. I grew quickly. When I was almost 6 months old, an older cub of the pack, Miro, disappeared. Two months later Larken vanished too. I remember watching my parents as the searched the surrounding woods frantically for my older brother. They came up empty-handed. As is the way in the ranks of wolves, the pack mourned their loss for 2 days and then moved on.

There were other things for me to do besides play around with the other pups. It was time to learn to hunt! As I am a quick learner, I caught a mouse on my 2nd day out with my older cousins. It was now my job to help protect the den and find food for the mother of the newborn cubs. At this time I was about 1 year old and almost old enough to go on pack hunts. I stuck close to camp and stayed within sight of my mother so that she would not worry about me going missing too. By then, the days were starting to get longer by a number of minutes each day. It was two days after my birthday, the winter solstice.

After half of the long hard winter was over, I was called upon to find food. I went with my two cousins, Bracken and Giam. We split up; that was probably the worst idea of mine yet. See, this is one of those times that will come back and haunt you if you don't fix it. I remember finding a nice ripe deer with a broken leg and howling with my nose in the snow to tell my cousins where it was, then starting to head back. I remember a cage clanging shut around me, and strange voices and a white coat, then... nothing.

**Sorry. Short chapter. Hope you liked it! REVIEW and you shall get more.**


	2. authors note

AN: AGH sorry I lost my flash so I can't update until if find it

AN: AGH sorry I lost my flash so I can't update until if find it. It's really not cool because I had like 5 chapters on it too. SORRY I PROMISE I'LL FIND IT!!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Next Chapter Enjoy! REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride tear**

**HA I FOUND IT!!**

**Xy:**

I snapped my eyes open and then closed them quickly. God, I had to go through this once and now my dreams make me do it again. Screw you, subconscious. I've always hated doctors and here's why. In short, I was taken by doctors who wanted to turn me into a wolf/human hybrid at this place they call The Institue Of Higher Learning. And guess what, it worked! I'm 50 human and 50 wolf. I awoke to blinding white lights and winced as I opened my amber eyes.

"Would it kill them to turn down the lights?" I hissed sleepily.

"Probably." I looked over to see Aldon, my younger cousin, looking at me with his dark blue eyes, his tail curled around his hips. Aldon, Miro and Larken had become my family after around 13 years of being alone.

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

"About an hour," he said, "ever since I heard the lights go on."

"I see." I rolled to a sitting position and yawned, showing long pointed canines. G_od, it was bright_.

"Are the others up yet?"

"No."

"All righty then, time to work." I stood and walked to the front of my cage. Then I sat, put my head back, and howled

"What?" Growled a bleary eyed Miro. He streached his legs. "Oh, it's morning already?"

"Yep," I said grudgingly and barked at Larken, "GET UP!"

Larken started, then growled. "What did I tell you about waking me up before sunrise,?" The only time he talked was in the morning.

I sat and, sounding bored, mimicked him exactly. "Not unless there is a good reason for it. If not, then don't."

"Here the rules are different and as soon as the lights go on, we have to be alert and ready for the professors. We can't let them catch us sleeping." Larken muttered something under his breath and rolled to a sitting position.

"Ok," said Miro, "morning announcements; how is everyone feeling?"

The room filled with okays and fines of various enthusiasm.

"Right then. Agenda for today: get through training without dying and then morph into humans for school."

I started. _Right, we had school today, I completely spaced on that. Curse the professors and their agendas._

"Are we clear on that?"asked Miro.

"Yes!" we chorused.

"Good." said Miro.

As if on cue, we all assumed our positions. Miro and Larken lay down listlessly, and Aldon and I began to pace restlessly around the perimeters of our cages.

"And cue the professors," I hissed. My family grinned.

Just then the door swung open, and two professors walked in with choke chains and muzzles for us. They moved over to my cage. I growled. The professors moved to put the muzzle on me, but I backed up, still growling, to the other side of my cage.

"What are you doing?" whined Miro in a voice so high-pitched that the professors couldn't hear it.

Then I remembered that I was supposed to be going along with this. I allowed them to put a head collar on me and then to lead me out of the room. I caught a glimpse of the others doing the same just before we passed through the double doors and out of sight.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride otherwise I'd be rich and famous.**

**Xy:**

Walking around in the pristine white halls of the institute I thought about school and humans and the way that we interacted with them. On the way to the training facility, we passed many of the doors where the other mutants were stored. _One of my friends is in this room,_ _I just know it_. He had been captured along with me. His name was Cato and when I had known him he was a bear. A black bear, to be precise, and at that moment I smelled his scent wafting from behind a closed door.The professor jerked on my lead line, I loped after him to catch up, and together we walked up the stairs to the training center.

We walked through another set of doors that lead to a huge field outside. I heard a whirring sound and a maze appeared before me. There were four gates and Miro, Aldon, Larken and I were herded inside, each in our own gate with our own stretch of the maze in front of us. I waited for the gates to open I made a mental visual of the maze using signals that I got from different objects. _All right. So. First left, then right, then straight ahead, left, and another left, and down, and down again, right, another right, up, and take the middle path. Got it!_ The bell sounded and the gates opened. I surged throught the maze, going a little faster than I should be going, skidding around corners while following my mental map. I heard yips and yelps of suprise and pain when other members of my family ran into dead ends or electric fences. No matter. I could deal with it. I surged ahead. _Okay, I should be about halfway through the maze by now. Got it. Now down!_ I raced down the narrow passage and then down another one. _Oh crap! Right!_ I braked hard, skidding forward, and then raced around the 90 degree angle turn. _Now up all the way_._ And now straight ahead. Yep! Top time!_ I thought as I burst out of the opening at the other end of the maze.

The professors were astounded by my sudden appearence and when they looked at my time. I had the satisfaction of watching their eyes almost pop out of their heads. It had taken me 4 minutes to run 3 miles; _and that's with the hairpin turns. I could have done it in less if it had been flat._ Do you know how hot it is in Georgia? It's so hot that on most days you can't see ten feet before you hit a heat wave. You know the shimmery air? And if that's not enough the sun rises early! Just then Miro burst out of the maze and dropped next to me, exhausted. Who wouldn't be when it's 98 degrees outside, you have dark gray fur and you just ran 3 miles?

"So how did it go?" I whispered.

"Fine, just fine," he hissed back.

"And how is fine?"

"Usual. I can sense the fences but I'm so focused on speed that sometimes I run right into them." I smothered a laugh.

"We all have some kind of issue, don't we?" I answered playfully. "I mean, I can get through it so fast that I make you all look bad."

I was rewarded with a small wolfish grin from Miro. At that point, Aldon and Larken emerged from the maze, nearly colliding.

"Wow, guess what, guys?" Said Aldon, "I can hear the auras of different objects and they all ring at different pitches."

"Cool!" We choroused and Aldon glowed.

"Okay, guys, next test! Let's go kick some cheetah arse!" Miro said as our professors came to get us.

And so went the first half of the morning. Alternating between long walks on our way to new destinations and then pouring on the speed in different courses and trying to beat the fastest times. It was really tiring. Later when we were back in our cages we took turns keeping watch for one hour while the others slept. I took the third watch. When Larken woke me up, I growled at him first and then watched as he took my place in his cage and went to sleep. _Fine then, be that way you idiot._ I looked over at Larken and let my gaze slide over his sleeping face,_ he looks so cute, almost innocent in sleep. No more silent apparitions and all that stuff_. I sighed then subtled down in my prefered position for keeping watch, silent and sneaky, eyes half closed, body relaxed but was ready to move at the shortest notice, and, head resting on my paws, I waited. An hour later I woke Aldon and went to sleep, bored out of my mind.

After 4 hours we all woke up in more or less the same manner as we had the previous day, although a little more rushed.

"Wake up, wake up!" Aldon howled frantically.

"What?" I yelped, leaping to my feet. The others soon followed suit.

"There are footsteps heading this way! It's the professors!"

"Assume your positions!" Miro yelled. The foot steps were coming closer.

We just made it we were all in our places just seconds before the professors slouched into our rooms. They let us out of our cages and told us to morph. We did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Max is not mine!**

**Xi:**

Miro went first. His fur disappeared and was replaced by brown skin and sholder length wavy black hair, streaked with silver. His long legs elongated even further and he grew from 4' 6" to 6' 1". Nice transformation, don't you think? For most the other mutants it took them about four minutes to morph into a human, we could do it in about thirty seconds. Miro was now done with his full morph out.

Ertegun went next. He also grew about two feet and ended up at about 6', his chocolate skin shining in the light. His fur disappeared as well and sprouted into straight black hair that was down to his ears and slicked back away from his forehead. His green eyes glinted under the heavy yellow light of the lab.

_Okay, my turn. _I let the dark hair on the back of my head flow downward until it was about waist legnth. Then I grew faster, shooting up two feet higher than I had stood before, skin shining like liquid copper. Now 5' 9", I was probably the tallest girl in 10th grade. I flipped my hair and stalked over to stand with my brothers.

Last but not least was Aldon. He, like us, shot up two feet and ended at about 5 foot 8. Like us his skin glowed like greased gold with copper mixed into it. His midnight hair bounced just above his shoulders and his bangs were almost twice that long. They hid his eyes and most of his face as well. If you looked really closely you could just see his deep blue eyes shining out from under his hair.

Once we had finished morphing out, the professors handed each of my brothers a white shirt and a pair of black pants, and some kind of "under-shorts" that they were to put on, as was stated, underneath their pants. As a few of the professors showed Miro, Ertegun and Aldon how to dress, a few of the others guided me to the opposite corner of the room. I supressed myself from breaking out and unintentionally hurting one of them as they handed me a tan bra, white shirt, a shorter pair of "under-shorts" and black capris. I watched warily as they spoke to me, showing how to snap the bra, slide on the shirt and under-shorts, and put on the capris.

"All ready you guys?" Asked one of the professors.

"Yep," we answered.

"Good. All right then, let's go."

Wordlessly we followed him down the halls and out the doors of the palace. Out in the open we looked around, lead by the professor, memorizing the world around us. Why, I don't know, but we did it anyway. When we reached a large brick building the professor stopped us, speaking, "this is your school. We will come back to take you home when school is over." He stepped away and left us to ourselves.

"Right, guys," said Miro, "time to make our mark on civilization."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Max belongs to James Patterson. I just borrow her.**

**Xi:**

"Formation!" I called.

Instantly, Miro and Ertegun stepped in front of me to form a triangle. Aldon stepped to my side and shot me a smile. I returned it gratefully. Thus, we went into the school.

As the doors slammed shut behind us, the heads of several students turned to look at us. We simply walked past them without looking back. I could still feel their eyes on my back as we continued to walk. As we continued down the hall, the eyes of most of the guys took in the way my hair moved when I walked, the smooth strides of my long, wiry legs. Those eyes took in everything about me. And last they took in the three tall buff boys I was walking with. They were obviously assuming that at least one of then was my boyfriend and I could feel the disappointment washing over me. _They're such dorks! I mean, who would want to go out with them? Not me, that's for sure._ I kept walking. We walked to where there was a nearly empty bench and sat down. The other people who had been sitting on the bench quickly moved out of our way. I sat down between Miro and Ertegun. Aldon kept a watchful eye on the humans around us and Miro and Ertegun each put an arm around my shoulder. I told you my brothers were protective of me. Maybe a little much so at times but I love them for it.

Have you ever been to a new school and had everyone stare at you like you are some kind of alien fron another planet? Of course you have. Well have you ever had to deal with that _and_ guys whistling at you when you walk down the halls? No? I thought not and with luck you never will. It took all I had to force myself to stay calm and not run down the hall out the door and just keep running forever... I could, you know... more or less. It was only the knowledge that my brothers were in the same place right there with me that kept me in my human form. I can always rely on them for support.

The bell rang.

"Time to go to our classes." I whispered.

"Yep," said Miro, "meet back here after class and then we'll go to lunch together."

We all slapped quick high fives and then split without a backward glance.My agenda: _make it through class with no problems and then remember where we are supposed to meet for lunch. _I started memorizing patterns and escape routes so that, if need be, I would be ready to run. I walked to my class room silently and swiftly.

My first class was math. As I opened the door, the first thing that I noticed was the setup of the room. We each had our own desks. The teacher's desk was at the front of the room. There sat the teacher she was taking roll. She looked up at me as I walked into the room.

"Welcome," said the teacher, "class, please welcome our new student." She paused to look down at the roll sheet in her hands. "Zye, is it?"

"No it's like Ky. It's pronounced like Ky." I informed her.

"I see. Well, welcome Xi. Would you please take a seat?"she gestured to an empty desk at the back of the room. I sat. Only then did I take notice of my teacher and really notice her.

Her name was Mrs. Kalabak. She had long brown hair that flipped outward at the tips. Her hair framed an angular face and a pair of glasses were balanced on the tip of her nose. She was wearing was a green shift with a matching shirt and shoes with short heels. And underneath her glasses she had light brown eyes. Her position signified that she was afraid of me; probably because of my voice. It was so melodic that it sounded like I was singing all the time. Or it could have been because of my eyes. They were still the eyes of a wolf. Overall she seemed pretty harmless. I relaxed._ Now I just have to sit through class and pretend to pay attention._ I rested my head on my arms, facing the teacher. Whenever she asked a question I raised my hand and answered the question with the correct answer. She was obviously impressed and began to stop calling on me. I slept peacefully for the next hour and a half.

When the bell rang to signal the end of class, I stretched my limbs walked to the desk to get my homework and then floated out of the classroom. As I was walking down the hall towards the bench where supposed to meet, I heard footsteps dirrectly behind me. I made a quick estimate of what the person behind me looked like: _tall, burly, male, proably a good fighter, and he was_ following_ me. _I accelerated a little bit and headed for the bench. I made it but the others weren't there yet. _Argh_. I sat down. The boy sat down next to me and stretched his arm around me. I shrank away from him but he pulled me closer.

"I heard that you were having some trouble fitting in here; I can help you," said the boy in what he seemed to think was a sweet seductive voice. Actually, the voice wasn't sweet or seductive; it was just plain repulsive.

"I'm just fine, thank you," I snarled at him and he looked taken aback.

"Well then, I'll just help myself, shall I?"

"Is this guy bothering you, sweets?" I looked up to find Aldon staring down at me, his dark hair just barely showing his eyes. I tapped my hand twice, which meant "rescue me".

"Well, sucker? What you doing with my girl?" He intoned, his beautiful blue eyes flashing.

"Nothing, sir, I was..."

"You were what?"

"Nothing," he whimpered, running out of there so fast that I'm not sure that he ever stopped.

"So what _was _he doing to you?" Asked Aldon.

"He was just really creeping me out, all this crap about helping me fit in." I answered.

"I see... so are you okay now?" He asked.

"Yep, but I think that I'll stick with you for a while...if that's okay."

"'Course, but the others should be here soon."

"Thank God. I'm going to sit on Miro's lap and never get off of him."

"Okay, but he'll be here soon"

"Good."

Aldon sat down next to me. We were silent. I was thinking my thoughts and no doubt he was thinking his. So it was that we waited...and waited...and waited. Suddenly Aldon cocked his head.

"Here they come now," he said. Just then Ertegun and Miro came into sight.

"That took you long enough." I growled.

"God, sorry," said Miro and he sat down. I immediately stood then sat down on his lap. He started. Aldon supressed a laugh. Miro glared at him. I myself was snickering.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Same as always not mine.**

**Xi:**

At lunch we all huddled around the same table that was in the corner of the lunch room. We all took turns staring freakishly at the boy who had freaked me out earlier. Yes, I told them about that...actually Aldon did, but it was probably the best thing to do. We had our lunch, which consisted of veggies and applesauce as well as mashed potatoes, gravy, chicken and apple pie. In my opinion it tasted like crap and that's that. For once I was looking forward to the nice hunk of raw meat that would be waiting for me in my cage.

"Okay, two more classes and then that's it for today," said Ertegun and we all stared at him. "What?" he asked and we quickly went back to our food.

"Okay, guys, let's meet at the far tree right after school, don't be late for anything or anyone. If anyone tries to catch you, you know what to do," announced Miro. "Are we clear on this?" We all nodded. "Good, now, let's split!" we snapped high fives and walked away just like last time.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Three hours seemed to last ten minutes. Language Arts, then Science, and then before I knew it the final bell was ringing. Off I went towards the far tree. The far tree was the tree that was just within sight of the Institute. It was a huge oak tree that we had persuaded the professors not to cut down. I jogged out off the school grounds and cut through the woods to the far tree. I wasn't the first one there this time. I looked over to see Ertegun sitting under the tree.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked.

"Left early," He muttered. Just then Aldon burst through the trees at a full run. He tripped and fell, panting and exhausted at our feet. I reached down and pulled him up.

"What happened?" I asked._ God, am I asking a lot of questions today or what? _I wasn't expecting an answer to my thoughts, so when I got one I practically jumped into outer space. _Yes, you are, and today is the right day to do it._ The voice seemed to come from anywhere and everywhere at once. I jumped, and then slowly looked around; I guess that now I can hear the clues from the wind._ You are right. Miro can hear the fire and Ertegun can hear the Earth. Aldon will be able to hear his clues from the water when he grows old enough and now you can here the Wind._ Cool. I guess that this is really what coming of age means; at least in moon clan.

"I got a freaky feeling that I was being watched and then I heard footsteps so I left a trail for them and then came straight here." Aldon answered my question.

"I see... where's Miro?"

It was then that we heard the howling start.

**Max:**

It was bird kid lunch time, we'd been flying for about 3 hours now and the kids were tired.

"Who wants Wendy's?" I called. Immediately Nudge went off on one of her random rants.

"Ooh! We get Wendy's? Great! I love Wendy's I love their slushies and chicken sandwiches and ice cream and double cheeseburgers and, Oh I might get one! Or two. Do we still have money? Oh can we go to the beach when we get to Georgia? I love the beach it's so sunny and warm and there's so much you can do at the beach and-" Iggy's hand went over her mouth but she was on a roll and just kept right on babbling. I grinned. That's my Nudge. Fang looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"All right town ahead, let's head to Wendy's!"


End file.
